Guess Again
by KillCipher
Summary: He was betrayed. And no, he is not Percy Jackson. So yeah, he leaves. Its not like anyone appreciated him in the first place.Where was he supposed to go? When he comes across a very powerful being, he realized it.Ours isn't the only world out fact, they're not even REAL. 35 of fourteen different worlds' greatest heroes.Rick Riordan,J.k. Rowling,Curtis Jobling and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1: My** **Life** **is** **Schist**

 _"Just get away from me. Go away."_

 _They never realized how broken I was._  
 _On top of being a demigod, I start losing the only friends ive ever had._

 _Through my entire life I've had only-what, nine? Eight? Very few friends._

 _I was always too hyperactive for friends, too annoying. When I wasn't, I was too grim looking, depressing even._

 _So I just gave up on trying to make friends. Let them come to me._

 _And I was happy for a while. I got some friends. Percy, Annabeth, Leo. A few more._

 _I wonder why its falling apart. My life was already terrible as it was._

 _"Go away. You're not one of us. You aren't needed here. Leave." She said._

 _"I dont know what happened to them man. I just... I_ _ **can't**_ _leave Annabeth. Jason can't leave Piper either. I just... I just... I'm sorry."_

 _"You promised, Jason. You said we were family, brothers. Now, you just ignore me! What happened-what did I do wrong?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I've just got better things to do. I can't be with you all the time." He just shrugged me off._

 _I started screaming at him._

 _"_ _ **What**_ _ **do**_ _ **you**_ _ **mean? You**_ _ **NEVER**_ _ **HANG**_ _ **OUT**_ _ **WITH**_ _ **ME**_ _ **ANYMORE! ARE**_ _ **YOU EVEN**_ _ **LISTENING**_ _ **TO**_ _ **YOURSELF? And**_ _ **better**_ _ **things**_ _ **to**_ _ **do?! The**_ _ **only**_ _ **thing**_ _ **you**_ _ **do**_ _ **all**_ _ **day**_ _ **is-"**_ _my anger drained away._  
 _"You know what? Just forget it. Forget all this, forget me, forget you ever met me. It shouldn't be hard for you anyway." I whispered._

 _"Whatever."_

 _"So I'll just leave then. That's what you're_ _ **girlfriend**_ _wanted me to do anyway."_

 _Jason rolled his eyes and walked away._

And I left.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're really gonna leave camp, huh?"

I was in Bunker nine with Leo.

"Yeah. This place has nothing good for me. You're the only person I have left."

Leo sat with his back against the tall mirror. He clapped his hands together and fire sprang to life on his fingers.

"I don't know what happened. This place has turned into high school. Its got jocks, nerds, and even that group of mean popular girls. Camp High-Hell." He chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together. The fire died down and turned into blue sparks.

He ran his fingers through his hair and the sparks stayed there, bouncing and flickering through his curls.

A mix of Camp Half-Hell and High School.

"Camp High-Hell. That sums it up just right." I muttered.

"I wish it was the way it was before." Leo whispered.

"Come with me."

"I wish I could. But this camp would be wiped off the face of the earth if the only two good campers left were gone."

"Fine. But promise me one thing Leo. Don't end up like them. Stay yourself. I'd hate to come back for you one day to see that you've turned into a huge jerk."

"Just don't forget about me kitten. If I do turn, you better come and bring me back. Or else."

I snickered and pulled my sword out of a secret compartment in the shadows.

"Don't call me kitten, bro. That was a curse and you know it." I tossed my sword and white skull ring into his lap.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Something to remember me by. To help remember the good times. Don't forget me."

He smiled and nodded.

"Who turned you into a cat anyway?"

I grimaced. "Aphrodite." He shook his head.

"You sure have a way with ladies."

"Don't remind me..."

Leo stood from the floor and wiped his hands on his pants. He wandered around the workshop, maneuvering around towers of scraps and spare parts. He got out of my line of sight.

"What are you looking for?" I yelled.

I heard a clatter of metal and a muffled "ow".

"Well you said you were leaving, and you just gave me your awesome weapon, so I have to give you another unless you want to die." There was a loud crash and Leo reappeared holding what looked like a necklace.

"See, I didn't break anything trying to get this."

He tosses it to me and slides back down against his mirror.

"Its name is Énkav̱ma, for Burn."

I admire the simple necklace in my hands. Its a simple metal Fire Charm tinted green on a leather strap. Inscribed in the middle of the little flame was the the word 'Bro' which every once and a while changed to 'Leo' which changed to 'Mr. Flm'n V'

I laughed loudly. I knew exactly what to say.

"Give me an awesome weapon."

The charm burst into flames and turned into a wicked sharp double edged sword. It had a long, thin, silver blade that was lightweight. The hilt was made entirely of the same material as the blade, and was decorated neatly with rubies, blue diamonds, and emeralds.

I gave it to Leo, who said, "Let's be Demons." The sword morphed into a giant pitchfork. The weapon flickered into red flames for Leo. He grinned and tossed it back to me, and it turned back into a sword.

Unexpectedly, the whole blade caught fire. It was Greek fire. I was surprised, but Leo was too.

"Man... I made that mode to channel the hidden powers that the owner has. Yes! I'm not the only fire dude! I already knew... Somehow."

I shook my head and the sword turned back into a necklace. Leo pulled out an identical one from under his shirt, and another from his pocket. One was red, and one was pink.

"Mine is Φλόγα, Flame. My sister's is Καψαλίζομαι, Scorch."

He handed me the pink one. I pocketed it.

"When we get close, they cause our powers to go crazy. And they'll choke us until we go where they want us to. You know, drag us backwards by our necks until we let our necklaces touch."

Outside the sky is finally starting to turn orange. The dreaded moment.

I stand up, brush the dust off my clothes, and pull a bag out of the shadows. It holds everything I need until I van find both people I'm looking for.

"Bring my sister back, will you?" Leo whispers.

I nodded and said, "When Chaos recruits me, I'll use everything in my power to get her. She will get her necklace."

Leo sighed. "Bye."

"Bye, bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos was easier to find than we thought. Just not the guy.

Seriously, its like it was waiting for me. I tried to Shadow travel to a random place in the world, but I could feel someone quickly grab my arm and pull me in a different direction.

I was pushed out of the shadows to nearly avoid breaking my nose on a wooden floor.

"Come _on_. Can't take two seconds out of Leo's watch without being abducted..." I muttered to myself.

I tried to stand but stopped cold as my mind clouded, making it hard to move.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" A familiar sounding, yet extremely cold voice sounded behind me.

Fighting through my mind haze, I attempted to raise my hands.

"I was just trying to get through." Something was in my head, forcing the words to come out.

"What? Through what, the shadows?" The voice said incredulously.

"Exactly." Even in my possessed state, I was utterly confusing.

Then, from farther away it seems, I heard another voice.

 _"Vlad, Is there someone up there? I thought I heard you talking to someone."_

"UH, no..." He sounded panicked.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and I lost my vision.

Now I've found the guy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy Hades you have great timing!"

 **"Yeah. I get that a lot."** Chaos was exactly what you would expect.

He was almost 25 feet tall with giant silver wings that were spotted with glowing black and red lights. He had no visible facial features because they kept shifting. One thing that stayed was his highly mischievous smirk, which was very misleading, and his twinkling eyes which created different colors every millisecond.

And his hair was pink.

That was the first sign of the end of the world. (I guess I should have payed attention to that. Instead I found another topic.)

"Why in the blue pancakes is your hair _pink_? Out of all colors, _why_?"

He laughed and his hair slowly turned red, the pink dripping away.

 **"Better? I assume that you aren't one for bright colors. But red is neither light nor dark. It is right in the middle. Like you. Not completely evil, but not exactly... nice."**

"Right...so...I need your help. I know. Who doesn't."

Chaos smiled and shook his head. Then he flashed down to human size.

 **"Everyone does. I know you want to be in my army. Its like on that giant website I accidentally created that everyone writes stories about your friends and your 'rainbow moments' and they think that someone actually wrote two book series about your crush and friends and write fake real books where they join the Chaos army and in some of them I'm like so old and/or a woman and its like so irritating yet strangely addicting and-wait you weren't supposed to know that..."**

My mouth was hanging open. The whole world is a stalker?! Creepy.

The only thing I could say was,

"You say what now?"

 **"OK. Swear you won't say anything until I say you can."**

I raised my eyebrow,"I swear on the girl Chaos that I won't say anything until you tell me."

Chaos grimaced, and his form flickered into a girl that greatly resembled Artemis, then back again.

 **"Dude. Don't do that. I hate it when that happens."**

Ooo-kay.

 **"Just don't say anything. Zip it. Can it."**

Ooo-kay.

 **"Okay. Alright. Don't freak or go all 'Ghost King' on me when I tell you this. You, and everyone you know except for me, are not exactly... real. You are like a... Let's say, fictional character in a book. But all books are like doorways through dimensions. And there are like a million other worlds and like a million different characters that are exactly like you. Carbon copies if you will. Well the original dimension is only mortals. But that thing where everyone knows your stories is like something I made by accident that is nearly impossible to stop. Its an app. Wattpad. It seems harmless because I made it by accident. But the only people that can find it and use it are either my Children or mortals with the clearest of sight. Which I am sad to say have formed a bond using books and calling themselves 'Fangirls' or 'Fanboys'. They might not even know it, but they will help save the world. Or destroy it. But, they are made with too much happiness, sarcasm, and addictiveness to Skittles, Cats, and books."**

He looked at me, my jaw was on the floor. Along with the Skittles that were in my pocket.

 **"Got that? Good. Now that we got that part covered, here comes the weird part. These people, they freak out over small things that make them happy. If you touch their comfort food or their phone or tablet or whatever, they will kill you. And for some reason unknown to me, whatever mask or costume or hood whatever other thing people from other BD's (Book Dimension) use to hide their identities are like invisible to them. They are the Believers, they see you no matter what."**

********* †

I stepped into the big room. Chaos rubbed his hands together.

 **"So. Ready to become a primordial?"**

Whoa. Fangirls, huh? Man. This will take another chapter for me to understand. What a brain overload...


	5. Chapter 5

I remember when I found her.

Who else would it be? Short, sarcastic, and irritating.

 _We were in the original dimension (OD) posing as high school kids. It was me and my family._

 _After I had been made Nightmare, primordial of Family, Courage, Sarcasm, Heroes, Betrayal, Depression, Unity, Kindness, Darkness, Remembrance, Shadows, and Blind Love, I had been able to pick whoever I wanted to be my Omega team. Even from the dead. So far I had_

 _-My sister, Bianca. Now she's Angeli, minor goddess of Sacrifice. Fourth in command._

 _My brothers grandfather (only young this time) Sammy, now Blazer, Army Rank General One(ARGO)_

 _Silena, or Dove, primordial of TRUE love and Friendships. Because she was my first friend, besides Percy and Jason. Second in Command._

 _Beckendorf, because...well, everyone needs Beckendorf. Captain, god of Leadership._

 _Heros, or Luke. He was good in the end. And a great actor. ARGO._

 _Minor god of Choices._

 _Zoë, or Huntress, goddess of Hatred. We all wanted her code name to be Hater. She's awesome when she's not trying to kill you. Third in command._

 _Castor, now Rare. Primordial of Simplicity and Differences. Everybody liked him. But he's easily forgettable. But not by me. Second in command._

 _Ethan, now Anger. Somewhere down in that maze we met. Even though he tried to kill me, we're still friends. ARGO._

 _Michael, or Tech. He's the smart one. He tolerated my energetic ten year old self before he died. ARGO._

 _Now we're back and in the OD. And it only took until third period to find her._

 _First period, we introduced ourselves as new students, and got stared at hungrily and mostly eye raped. Then we wiped their minds. Second period, we had English class. It was poetry week. I think I scored pretty well on that quiz. Then we wiped their minds. When we walked into third period (Science) only to be met with a disastrous scene._

 _There was paint. EVERYWHERE._

 _And it was canary yellow. There was a girl standing in the middle of all that paint, not a single bit was on her._

 _We stood in the doorway, confused._

 _"See, Mr. Freeman. That's why you shouldn't give me projects. This is gonna take weeks for the janitor to clean. Maybe you should have just listened to me. No more projects."_

 _As it turns out, there was a whole class under all that paint. A figure peeled itself away from the wall leaving a body shaped space of clean wall._

 _"How did you even do this? Paint wasn't even needed in this project! Not even mentioned!"_

 _The girl winced. Her short, curly, brown hair was messy. She had a lean body but was fairly skinny. Her giant, wide, brown eyes were sneaky, but innocent at the same time._

 _"Sorry. Stuff like that seems to happen a lot."_

 _The yellow figure growled. "I don't want your sarcasm. Clean all this up. Class, were going to the gym. You guys can change into your gym clothes."_

 _Other yellow figures peeled themselves away from the hidden yellow desks and they all filed past us out of the room._

 _She sighed. "I wasn't being sarcastic."_

 _"Well. Now's the time. We have a lot of questions to ask you." Dove said._

And here we are.

Ten hooded figures and a elf-eared girl standing in a forcefully painted yellow room having a stare off.

"Who are you? Wait no don't answer. Your here to kill me. I knew it. He's trying to kill me. That -" I knew we were about to get a waterfall of new cuss words to add to our collection, so I stopped her.

"Wait. Nobody is killing anyone. I'm here to talk to you."

"Yeah. As if she would not try to kill you seeing as you look like a human weapons room." Blazer whispered.

I turned around.

"What? Would you rather me not explain the whole 'twins that are identical but one knows nothing of the other and the dead alive grandfather that looks exactly like him but nobody is mortal' situation and let you tell her your identity and let her think that your crazy and let her kill you? Huh?" I hissed.

"No," he squeaked.

"That's what I thought." I turned back to the girl. She had been trying to listen to our conversation.

"OK. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Nico di Angelo. Or Nightmare. What's your name?"


	6. Chapter 6

"My name's Nico di Angelo. Or Nightmare. What's your name?"

Her mouth hung open.

"Like... THE Nico di Angelo? The GHOST KING?" I nodded.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! Wait... THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT CHAOS BOOK. IVE GOT TO TEXT GILLI, SHES NoT GONNA BELIEVE THIS."

My face was burning. The rest of the team were trying not to LMAO.

Crap. Demigod Fangirl. And friend Fangirl.

She pulled out her phone, but before she could turn the screen on the door behind us burst open. In came a girl with wavy brown hair and big red glasses (without lenses). She had pale skin and was wearing dark eye shadow. She was wearing a sweater that said 'Keep Calm and Say No (Like Nico)'.

She was hauling a mechanical cat that looked like it had a toaster for a back. Its tail was a cord that you would plug into a wall. Its back was decorated with stickers of Skittles that spelled out Toasteeto. The cat looked at me, flicked its tail cord and closed its robotic eyes.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She addressed the shorter girl.

"Hey Gilli. Guess what? No wait, I know you already know that I know you know that I know you knew. So what do I tell you?"

"What?" Captain exclaimed behind me.

Gilli's eyes locked on me. She sucked in a huge breath. I could feel the others take a few steps backwards.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

I heard Sammy facepalm. "No Styx. We didn't notice..."

"OH MY FRIGGEN CHEETOS ITS DI ANGELO! EEEEEEEEEE-" she lunged at me.

I thought she was going to lock me in one of those eternal Fangirl hugs, but she just ripped my hood down.

"Oh my gods. He's just as hot as I imagined him to be."

My mind went blank. Whaaa?

Gilli turned to the other one and said, "What if he hooked up? What if it was Percy? Ooh, that would be cool Lea. Maybe even Jason. No, no. Leo."

'Lea' made a face.

"No. That sounds too much like my name. Everyone knows he should be with Will."

I cleared my throat.

"Will? Well that's not that bad." Gilli said.

"Lea?" I tried.

"Yeah. We should call it...Solangelo." She went on.

"Lea."

"No. He's too awesome for that...," Gilli thought.

"Lea!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Lea?" Gilli asks. Lea nodded.

"Lea!"

"SEXY LONER!" They cheered.

"LEA!"

They jumped. Good.

"Sorry." You better be.

"Let's leave my personal life as a subject for later, huh?"

"Really?"

"No."

"Nico says no." Gilli stage whispered.

We all gave her a funny look. She raised her hands in mock surrender and stroked her toaster cat.

"Let's go somewhere else. This place reminds me too much of the Apollo cabin." I threw the yellow splattered room a distasteful look.

I then snapped my fingers and a portal appeared under us.

We landed in the middle of chaos. (No not the guy.)

The palace and shrubbery were on fire. People were running and screaming. Chaos was nowhere to be seen. There were Greek monsters everywhere.

Holy Chaos.

"Omega team! Plan BPFSQ492. For Chaos!" I yelled and summoned Burn.

The rest of them heard the plan and got into gear, and ran into battle.


	7. Chapter 7

The twelve of us charged the army.

I slashed, stabbed, rolled, jabbed, and sliced my way through them.

"Uh, can you help me Hooded Hottie?"

I punched a telekhine in the eye and turned to see Gilli and Lea surrounded by hellhounds.

Gilli was swinging her toaster cat everywhere, hitting the monsters upside the head with its tail.

I pulled Lea's pink Three Way necklace out of the Void.

I threw it to her and shouted, "Say something like Leo!"

She wasnt listening. She was too busy yelling, "This is SO NOT awesome anymore!" She caught it.

I remind myself to laugh at that later.

Her body was immersed in a wall of flames. Everything on the Chaos planet exept for us ten, Gilli and and her cat, and Chaos civilians, turned into dust.

"Whoa." Was Gilli's blunt comment.

Scorch had attached itself around Lea's neck. The Dagger form of it was in her hands. (The ghost form stays around our necks when we fight. The weapon form stays in our hands until we touch then to the ghost.)

The blade was pure gold with some of the same metal as mine streaked in some places. Curled around the handle was a golden dragon,which seemed to be studded with red rubies and pink quartz. Its mouth was open, and black fire poured out, covering the blade.

The Lost Roman Fire.

"We have got to get you to Chaos."

Another portal later, the two of us are in the throne room.

What we saw then would be something we would never forget.

Blood. Lots of blood. Blood everywhere. On the walls. On the floor. On the ceiling (which should have been impossible, because it was 1,000 feet off the ground).

Everywhere. And in the middle of all that blood, was one man.

"Chaos!" I rushed to his side.

Lea looked at me curiously.

Chaos lay in a pool of his own blood, which was red because he was neither god, primordial, mortal, or even mortal. He was Man.

He was alive, but not for long.

I kneeled by his side. My hands hovered over his, body unsure what to do.

"What do I do... What do I do... I don't know what to do.." I whispered. Lea stood back.

Where his stomach was supposed to be, there was just a huge, gaping hole. His wings were broken and crumpled beneath his body. His hair was matted down and sticking to his bloody, deadly pale skin.

 **"Nico... You have to stop him. Take it..."** Chaos whispered.

"What? Dove! Rare!" Their portals opened up and in stepped the rest of the Omega team with Gilli.

"Oh...Night..." Rare and Dove came and stood beside me. Lea went to stand with the others.

 **"Take it. Take it! _Please, take it! PLEASE!_ "** Chaos was screaming as if he was in pain. He had started crying.

Chaos never cried. I shook my head.

"Take what, Night?" Dove said.

I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do! How do I save you!? You told me to stop- I... I don't know how!" I yelled at Chaos.

His hair dripped red.

He gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me down.

 **"You. FREAKIN. TAKE IT. _Take it! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! PLEASE!"_**

He let go of my shirt and kept on crying.

I hung my head and said the ancient words.

 _" Ex nova et vetera, per diem nox ad diem. Vita, et mors,...et tres dies iam incipit."_

 _(Out with the old and in with the new, Day to Night when Day is through. Life of Love and Death depart, now its time for...Three new starts.)_

I hesitated on the number.

Chaos sighed and closed his eyes.

His entire form shimmered. His blood turned into millions of little lights, along with his body.

The lights expanded, until you were looking at the 25 foot tall light Chaos.

Then the lights shut together, like a hologram going off. All was left were three floating, glowing orbs. One green, one black, and one red.

I stood and walked forward and grabbed the red and black ones.

"Lea? Could you come grab the last one?" I asked.

She looked surprised, like she was the last person I might pick to do something.

"Uh, sure. It won't hurt will it?" She asked.

I sighed. "If I wanted us to hurt I would take give you yours and take mine. Mine is the green one. Yours is black. They'll hurt like Hades if you claim them."

"Wait... Then who's is the red one?"

"I'll explain later."

She walked up and grabbed the green orb after a bit of hesitation.

I opened my Shadow Vault and stored them there until we could get Leo.

After I closed the vault, she asked, "When's later?"

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Just later." I growled and disappeared into the shadows.

That was two years after I left.


	8. Apply Do it

**If you are reading this, you are now a character in this story.**

 **You will act like yourself. You will be a giant Fangirl army.**

 **So message me with your character description. At the end of the book I will announce to everyone who they are. Like**

 **Wattpad/FFn name—character.**

 **Example: _gilliannepeck— Gilli_**

 **Then I will follow all of you.**

 **Give me:**

 _ **Height**_

 _ **Hair colour**_

 _ **Eye color**_

 _ **Name**_

 _ **Clothes you would wear**_

 _ **Favorite thing to Fangirl about(no books. I got that covered.)**_

 _ **Makeup (If any)**_

 _ **Age**_

 **Now don't post it to my board. _PRIVATE MESSAGE ME._**

 **You can give me a description of yourself for all I care. But I don't give anything away.**

 **You all will appear a little later. You will have lines and the whole huzzahs.**

 **So yeah. Do it. You have to. If not. No update. That's right. You have to be in this book.**

 **On that happy note,**

 **CIAO**


	9. Chapter 8Teaser

Five years later

"Heros, I will _castrate_ you!"

"Tech! My cat needs more SKITTLES."

"Anger! Help! Huntress is trying to castrate me!"

"Angeli, its your turn to stop Huntress."

"Light, stop Gillianne from reading on Wattpad. She's eating up all the Skittles."

"ITS NOT ME ITS THE CAT!"

"Nightmare?" They all asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Michael, give Gilli some Cheetos. Zoë, leave Luke's ability to have children alone. Luke? Leave Zoë alone. And Ethan, don't try to pin saving Luke on Bianca. And Castor, you know it was your turn to save him. Gilli...just do whatever you want."

"YES!" Gilli said while everyone else groaned.

"Don't hate guys. ' _gilliannepeck_ ' is totally famous. Everyone likes Cheetos. And toasters. I wonder what they will do if they knew I named my mechanical toaster cat Toasteeto..."

Everyone groaned again, including me.

 ** _later that day_**

It was a long day. I was going to try to go to sleep.

Earlier we had gotten back from a mission to Dimension 754 (D.754). We had to see why our payed food deposit was going down, because we needed resources for the Chaos civilians. (Lea and I would be able to provide for the food, but we needed all three of us. If we tried to touch the Orbs without Leo, we would die from the pain.) When we got there, we found out that all the food was taken to an army of alien monsters as a sign of peace.

Long story short, we assassinated them. A whole army against twelve people and a toaster cat.

On the bright side, we got all the food back. But on the dark and evil side, we got back early and have been arguing all day.

Every time, they turned to me like I had all the answers in the world.

Now, I could finally go to sleep. My room was decorated with black and red.

There was a shag carpet rug and a giant red and black checkered comforter on the bed. There was a 50 inch flat screen TV with speakers built into the wall.

I would have thought about the description a bit longer, but I was too sleepy. I fell face first onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Not.

*Dream*

 _A boy sat on the hill with his back against the tall pines tree, his face was hidden by thick, brown curls._

 _He stared up into the realm of Artemis, leaning into the tree as if its life depended on him being there._

 _He leaned further back, and his hair fell our of his face to display sharp, pointed facial features. Even his ears were pointy._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes._

 _"Nico..." He whispered. "Where are you? I know your listening Dream Walker. It's been like... I don't know, eight years? If you were here, I know you'd say something like 'Seven and a half, actually Leo.' But that's not the point-even though I know I'm right."_

 _He chuckled darkly, eyes still closed. A phantom figure started to appear next to him._

 _The form was see through, because it was just an apparition. The only thing you could make out was pale skin and ebony black hair. He was sitting crossed legged and staring intently at the boy._

 _"Well then kitten, its time to come back." He continued. "I can't take it. These idiots arare driving me insane. It used to be the the other way around. But on the bad side, there's going to be another war."_

 _The boy ran his hands through his hair and huffed._

 _"The way things are looking now, I don't think we can live through this one. This camp will be annihilated. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you have to save them. Some of them are still stupid. And who else will keep the oblivious mortals alive anyway?"he laughed and arched his back._

 _He sighed, all the happiness gone. The apparition beside him cocked its head to the side._

 _"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I miss you. And I need your help. Desperately. I... I'm breaking...I can't take this..If I leave, this camp will be destroyed forever. And now, most of them are innocent. Come back man. I miss you."_

 _He waited for an answer._

 _"Come on kitten, I know your out there." He growled, his eyes still closed._

 _The image beside him touched something around its neck before fading away._

 _The boy suddenly froze, before opening his eyes, smiling._

 _The three way necklace under his shirt glowed white-hot._

 _*Dream change*_

 _I stood in a white room._

 _There was something bad going to happen. I mean, come on-who goes to sleep to wake up in a white room?_

 _I did a full 360 of the room, then whirled back around to the sound of clashing and banging._

 _The wall had been replaced by a full sized looking glass. In it was showed a terrible scene. Half Blood hill was a war scene. In the literal sense._

 _Demigods lay dead everywhere. Titans and Giants were chilling around as if they had enjoyed killing everyone. In the midst of all that gore, three giants stood by a fire. In the fire was a cage made out of imperial gold infused with celestial bronze. I could almost hear Leo screeching profanities at them in Spanish and English from inside while they laughed at him openly._

 _I heard another noise behind me and turned to find another looking glass right at my nose. The walls had gotten closer, but I was too busy staring to care. Camp Jupiter was in ruins. There was actually just smoking piles of ash laying around. In the middle of camp, there were stakes planted firmly into the ground. On each stake there was a praetor tied up on it, with a spear going straight through their stomach. The Amazons were there, and they seemed awestruck by the horror before them. The watched helplessly as their queen wept loudly at the feet of her sister Reyna, who was tied up on a stake._

 _I backed away, only for my back to meet another wall. To my left there was a giant group of random people that were wandering around. They seemed to all be from different dimensions, because there were lookalikes standing around and sneaking glances at one another. There were like three kids that looked exactly like me._

 _On the right, there was a second giant army fighting a big group of baddies. They seemed to be regular people. Or not. They all had crazy happy looks on their faces, like they might explode into confetti and reappear somewhere else like Spongebob in 'The Best Day Ever'. They fought with random weapons, ***like books, guns with candy as ammo, workshop tools, pets, electronic pets, hot coffee, and in one case, a super high pitched scream.** And they were winning._

 _But not so much on the bright side, there were four magic mirrors enclosing me into a box that was rapidly shrinking. The images grew closer, I could hear Leo screaming and cursing and I could hear Hylla screaming and sobbing. Louder. Even louder._

 _It hurts my ears. I cover them._

 _It stabs at my heart. I try to block my pain._

 _This is killing me. I need to kill myself before it gets the chance..._

 _It BURNS!_

 _I claw at my neck, because WHEN IN THE FLIPPIN CHAOS DOES A LEATHER STRAP GET WHITE HOT?!_

 _The damn necklace wasn't burning me, but it sure as hell was irritating me. Who wants to be stuck in a glass box of dimensions with a three way necklace charm that was making it uncomfortably hot?_

 _Nobody that's who._

"Hey Night, wake up. Important sibling problem- including Gilli of course."

I woke quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I know your necklace burned. Me too. Who cares. We've got to go back. Get the Omega team. Now, please Lea. We are about to go help your brother."


	10. Chapter 9

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who?" Lea asked.

"The Leo I'm thinking of?" Gilli asked. They looked at each other then turned to me.

Crud. I forgot that I didn't tell her. Yeah, I know. What type of brother am I to not tell my sister that she has a twin brother that is alive and knows all about her. Well my type, that's what type.

She was always so happy with all of her friends, I didn't want it to ruin it. If I told her that her brother was in my origin dimension, protecting those idiots of gods. She would kill me if she knew I had not told her about him.

But I couldn't. If I tried to tell her, her OD memories would override her mind and make her pass out, and when she awoke she would remember nothing I would have told her. Would have told her.

So I couldn't if I tried. Even with my powers over remembrance. So I'm guessing that the two will have a personal memory transfer through souls. PMTS.

As it turns out, Lea and Leo are twins, but Lea was born into the wrong Dimension (ours), but was placed into the one she was meant to be born in (the OD). Like a glitch in the universe. A demigod in the OD.

To get things straight, the OD stands for The Original Dimension. The reason why the (sort of) OD version of Leo is a girl, is because our dimension was based off of a gender-bent and demigod version of _their_ dimension, the OD.

So through every book/portal, there is someone who looks and acts and thinks and dresses exactly the same and even have similar names and similar backstories. The OD would be the originals.

My OD's name would be something like _Nicole, or Nicolette, or Nicky/Nicci_ or something like that. Their uncle is probably a escaped convict that killed their mother. Their brother probably got kidnapped and murdered. They might be a emo/goth lesbian or something.

But that's nothing bad. That's life. You got to live it out, take what you have and enjoy it. Before some other idiot comes and messes that up too. I learned that the hella hard way.

Just saying.

Now here I am staring my little sister in the face, about to lie to her, to keep her mind from exploding and crumbling away.

But it's worth it. Lying isn't bad when you are protecting someone. It's worth it.

"Yes, the Leo you're thinking of Gilli. Go pack your stuff." She screeched and ran away happily.

"And he... He isn't important to you Lea. Leo just needs some help, is all. He...," I looked away from her puzzled face.

I hate it.

But it's worth it.

I hate it, but it's worth it.

It's worth it.

It's worth it.

"He's... nobody."


	11. Chapter 10

Gilli got together the Omega team.

Lea stood in front of me with her mouth open.

"Why does _Gilli_ know who you are talking about?"

"Uh, Fangirls get around?" was my answer. Which was true.

The last few years, I had woken up to the sound of shrill squealing, and the door slamming. I knew it was Gilli, because the chair in the corner of my room had been covered in stickers of skittles and had a tiny paper shrine to cheetos taped to one leg. And also, Toasteeto was curled up in the seat, with his tail plugged into the wall. Way to be discreet, Gilli.

I knew that I spouted important stuff while I sleep, like who Leo is for example, so I put six locks on the door, five on each of the windows, made the room soundproof, then put a charm against portals up. But, as stated, fangirls get around. I still woke up, for weeks after, to the sound of Gilli squealing, a door slam, the sound of an iPhone on low battery, or a hissing toaster cat.

After a while, I had cornered her and forced her to swear not to tell anybody, or I would wipe her memory and dump her back in the OD. I wasn't being mean, I just had a bad day. I apologized later. Then her cat threw exploding toast at me.

We're cool now.

Lea huffed and glared at me.

"If you didn't want me to know, you should have just said so. If this 'Leo' is nobody, then it wouldn't matter if you told me." She stormed out.

 _Its worth it,_ my mind whispered.

Totally.

Then she burst back in the room carrying two books. She threw them at my head.

"At first you say brother, then Gilli says Leo, then Sammy says grandchild. What the flip is wrong with telling Lea?! Can't I know anything?"

She walked back out and slammed the door in my face

Cant she just be grateful? I growled and made little hand motions toward the door as if I could strangle her from here.

We're good siblings, really.

...

Really.

 _ **### NICO*TIME*SKIPPERZZZ ###**_

I walked silently in the Hall of Chaos.

I just wanted to help. I wanted to be the hero. Now look where it has me. "Everything I have ever done is just a big screw up..."

I pass millions of paintings, each one shows the life and death of a Chaos. Stars and blood and battlefields are the paintings I pass. It is not called the hall of Chaos for nothing. Every scene- gruesome deaths of the creators. I paid no attention, I had seen them so many times.

I needed to go through the Hall of Chaos to make it to the conference room. I always try to move quickly, because I hate the last painting.

But I just can't avoid it.

The last painting. Made so beautifully, the art so gruesome. Two lone figures lay in the middle of the painting. One, obviously injured, lay in the others arms, his dark red hair wild. Blood spattered everywhere. The injured man's wings were broken and bleeding, feathers scattered all around. The other guy has his head hung low, chocolate brown hair covering his face.

But I still knew it was me. I still knew that I was crying. I still knew.

Every time a creator dies, one single person in the palace has a dream about it. They then start sleep painting, perfectly, even if they haven't picked up a paintbrush in their entire life. When they wake up they don't even know what they had done.

This time it just happened to Bianca. She felt super guilty when I walked past it the day after he died. Her curly signature graced the bottom corner.

I sighed and pushed the conference room door open. The conference room was much like the Athena cabin. Bookshelves, battle maps, blueprints. The works. The Omega team were all sitting around a table.

Luke, Michael, Castor, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, Zoë, Percy, Gilli, Bianca, Sammy, me.

And not Lea.

Oh yeah, Percy joined us a while after Chaos died, so he's been with us for about five years.

How he died, no one knows. But I'll be _damned_ if anyone says he was killed by _monsters_.

Its more likely that he was killed by every person in the world working for the government and military forces teaming up to assassinate him.

 _No way_ could he have died by a monster. But from the way it seemed, something else killed him, before he died.

As it turns out, Annabeth turned into a huge whore, and cheated on him. I guessed that by the time he found out, she had banged more guys than the entire Aphrodite cabin and and the guy who invented being gay (Apollo) put together.

 _ **(A/n: I don't know why, but I suddenly just started shipping Nico and Apollo. Wha..? And should I do it...)**_

She had broken him, but he is mostly back to normal now. I guess seeing all of his old friends helped. But he was still stuck on the _'not my type'_ thing. His team name is Lazuli.

Everyone stood when I came in.

"Night, what's up with your sister? Light is trying to kill everyone!" Lazuli asked.

"We have to go to earth. Demigod dimension."

"So? She has nobody to hate there." Anger questioned. Me, Percy, Sammy, and Gilli shared a look.

"Not _yet_." Percy said.

"Thank you, Mr. Optimistic." Blazer commented. Percy brandished his slice of pizza.

Where does this guy get food from?

"So didja tell her?" Question from all four.

I rolled my eyes."No! Gods, it's like you guys WANT me to reboot her brain. If I wanted that, I'd just go borrow Taylor from the Vey Dimension."

 _ **(Comment if u get it)**_

Heros and Captain wiggled their eyebrows. _"Ooooh, Taylor..."_ I rolled my eyes and flipped them off.

Huntress slapped my hand. "Bad, Nico. Bad. Very bad." I recoiled and looked at her like she was insane.

"Shut up. She has her dimension's Jason, so just stahp." Percy said, continuing with Luke and Beckendorf.

They looked at him confused.

Percy blinked. "Oh yeah, Jason is a roman dude who's like... Wait guys, I didn't tell you about the romans? Well there was a-"

"Okay!" I cut in. "We leave tomorrow."

 _ **1070 words.**_

 _ **12:53 am.**_

 _ **July 4...5?**_


	12. Teaser

_**_Kill_: Here's a little teaser while I wait!**_

 _ **Lazuli POV**_

The next day finally made it. Yesterday was the most awkward day of my life. Let's just say that there was a lot of thrown books.

When I first saw Lea, I thought, _Whoa! He's a she!_

But then I remembered that Leo didn't die. Oh well, I guess the sass can wait.

We were all waiting at the dock, by the way it is so freaking awesome, its like a hole in the wall that leads like right into the middle of the space-time thingy...Wait, off track.

Well, everybody was waiting at the dock. Almost everybody, I guess. Gilli was late. And Light wasn't there. Good. I didn't want to get hit by a stray book. Nightmare was pacing back and forth. His heads gonna explode one day. It'll be cool, but bad.

"Where are they?" he muttered to himself. Just then, Gilli ran into the room. We all started yelling at once but she held up the hand that wasn't holding the toaster cat.

We all shut up quick. A few seconds.

"Holy fish sticks, woman! WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

I put my hands over my mouth as she aimed her cat toaster at me. "Sorry, sorry...You just take so long saying stuff, man I can't even..."

Nico facepalmed, and Gilli glared.

I winced. "Sorry."


End file.
